


More Than Survive

by azzy202



Series: Trust Me [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy202/pseuds/azzy202
Summary: (Y/N) is Michael's little sister, and Jeremy's player three. She hasn't known them for as long as they've known each other, but it feels like they've been friends forever. When their next year of high school starts... well. (Y/N) finds herself stuck in the middle of something ugly.She gets stuck with what destiny intended to be Jeremy's Squip.How in the world can her loved ones save her?
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Reader, Jeremy Heere/Reader, Michael Mell & Reader
Series: Trust Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895284
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

Staring trees in front of me, I sighed. I was sitting on the back patio of my foster home. I was 13.

I didn't want to be here anymore. My foster parents were so nice and kind to me, and the others that lived here were too. They tried to be nice as well.

I was the problem. I just didn't get along with any of them. 

I've been here since.. well.. I can't even remember that anymore. I just know I was 4, and I have a big scar on my thigh because of it. Whatever happened killed my parents. My aunts lived in abroad, and couldn't help me out.

I wish they were dead now. But I wouldn't know. I haven't heard from them in years.

I've stayed here ever since. I've watched people come, and I've watched people go. I've seen them get taken back to their real parents, and I've seen them grow up.

It.. it hurts.

...

So I sat, drawing on the back of our patio. That's when I heard our security system ding, to let people know of a door to the outside opening.

I no longer turned my head to see who it was. I was too old. I knew, no one was coming for me at this point. I tuned them out, until I heard my name.

My.. my name.

I looked back to see two ladies, and a boy who looked my age. His hoodie was oversized, and by the look on his face I could tell he's said "I'll grow into it!" several times. He had slightly tanned skin and glasses. He looked like he held some sort of Nintendo game system in his hand, a DS.

One of the ladies had spiked ginger hair and a red jumpsuit. Her skin was pale, and she had a few freckles on her cheeks. Her eyes were a dark shade of brown, so much it looked coal black.  
The other had on a white tank top with a fluffly looking sweater, with a purple skirt. Her skin was darker, for sure, but not too dark. Her eyes were a pretty blue, and her hair was brown.

I slowly stood up and entered the house, to hear them talking. The boy saw me, and pointed, scrunching his nose a little to pull up his glasses. He tugged on the ginger's pant leg to get her attention. People's attention was shifted to me.

I didn't like it.

I began to fiddle with my fingers, looking down and letting my (H/C) hair cover my face.

"S-Sorry.. I just heard my name and I-"

"(Y/N), its ok." Fluffy sweater said softly. Her voice was soft, like clouds in the sky. Like her jacket. She pulled the boy a bit close and gave him a side hug. 

"Mom, is that-"

"Yes Michael, that's your new sister." She said, a smile on her face.

My heart stopped. I could feel my eyes beginning to water, my mouth gaping open. 

I couldn't believe what I heard. I was..

My foster mother wiped the tears off my face. She had to bend down slightly, as I was pretty short for 13. I was only 4' 11". 

"Go get your stuff, ok (Y/N)?" She told me with a smile. I nodded and ran up to my shared room. I packed all my stuff away, which was very little. Just a couple outfits and some toys, my old phone and the charger... oh, can't forget my favorite pair of headphones! Oh, and my game system, I cannot forget that!

I left the room and started back down there stairs with my stuff, holding my art folder and school backpack as people congratulated me and said they'd miss me.

I wish I could say the same. 

My foster mom hugged me goodbye and guided me out to their car. They put my case into the back and I watched as the home I was basically raised in faded away.

"H-Hi, I'm Michael!" The boy sat next to me said, sticking out his hand. His sleeve was scrunched back, so you could see his hand. "I'm gonna be your new brother!"

I just stared.

He slowly pulled his hand back. "My moms say I'm older than you. How old are you? I'm 14. I know I don't look like it, that's because I haven't hit my growth spurt yet." He explained.

"Oh." 

There was silence between us.

"Do you like video games?"

I pulled out my backpack and pulled out my special purple 3DS.

He pulled out his red one.

We just smiled. We knew we were gonna get along just fine.


	2. Chapter 1

I had stayed awake all night. I had spent the night at Jeremy's house, my moms said it was fine and I could just ride the bus with him in the morning. They knew we wouldn't do anything, we're best friends and have stayed the night at each other's houses several times.

We spent the night trying to beat Mad Mew Mew in Undertale, the Switch version. It was a one player game, so we took turns with each other. We talked while we played, though we had to be quiet. Mr. Heere was sleeping.

"Sooo... how are things going with Christine?" 

"Ugghh, (Y/N) do you always have to ask about her?" Jeremy groaned. He lost the battle already, so he handed the controllers over to me as I focused on the TV.

Or, tried to focus. Really, I was thinking about why I always ask him about Christine.

I've had a crush on Jeremy since he was in the ninth grade. Michael knew pretty much right away, he saw it in my eyes, the way I looked at him. I thought he was cute, he got taller, and he was so awkward. I found it adorable.

Michael begged me not to make any moves, or even let Jeremy know, because it might make things awkward for him if we started dating.

I promised him I wouldn't, and I stayed silent. It crushed me when he told me he loved Ms. Christine Canigula.

"I thought you said that girls always talk about that type of stuff?" I grinned, losing at the match and handing him the controller.

His face lit up red and he threw a pillow at me. I just giggled. 

"I-I was talking about the other girls at school! Not y-you!!" He whisper yelled.

"I know, I know. I just like to tease you~" I smiled as I watched him play, laying down on the sleeping bag I had brought. "But seriously, how are things going? Have you told her anything about how you feel yet?"

"N-No..." Jeremy sighed. He passed it back over to me. We chatted about random things.

In the end, I pulled through and defeated Mad Mew Mew. It was morning. I went into the bathroom to change and take a shower. I got dressed, and when I came out I saw Jeremy at his computer, pulling up his pants. My face went red.

"Which means I'll be uncomfortable all day!" I heard him mumble out the line, which caused me to smile and join in.

"But that really isn't such a change. If we're not feelin' weird or super strange,"

"Our lives would be in utter disarray, 'cos freekin' out is our ok," We smiles at each other, and highfived as we walked out the door of his room, down the stairs to get our backpacks.

"Good morning, time to start the day!"

"C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon, go, go!" He rushed me as I made sure I had everything in my backpack. I rushed to the door and slid my shoes on, as I watched him tie his own.

"C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon, Go, go!" I chanted, he looked up at me with a sour look and went slower than before. I rolled my eyes. We managed to get outside and head towards the bus stop.

"Now, should we take a bus or walk instead? Cause I feel my stomach fillin' up with dread.." Jeremy says, slowing down a little. I took his hand and dragged him along.

"When you get nervous your whole face goes red! Just... weigh the options calmly and be chill." I reminded him, looking back occasionally to see his face indeed getting redder. We stopped at the bus stop, luckily no one was there yet so Jeremy wouldn't be seen in this state.

"A junior on the bus is killer weak, but if I walk, when I arrive I'm gonna straight up reek, and my boxers will be bunchy and my pits will leak. Ugh God, I wish I had the skill, to just be fine and cool and chill!" He whined, as the bus pulled up. We watched as people flooded out their homes and ran for the bus. We got in and sat down.

"I don't wanna be a hero, just wanna stay in the line." He sang.

"You'll never be a Rob Deniro, for you, Joe Pesci is fine." I finished, to which he nodded and we then sang together.

"And so, we'll follow our own rules, and we'll use them as our tools, to staaa-eay alive!"

"I don't wanna be special, no, no, I just wanna survive!" Jeremy said, as the bus stopped and pulled up to the school.

That last line was a lie for me. I didn't want to be the loser with the loser brother and the loser best friend forever. I wanted to be more.

I was already smarter than people expected, I skipped a grade and was also in my Junior year. That got me extra bully points on my credit card of course. Add that to the fact that I haven't grown from 4' 11" since I met Michael and Jeremy, people just loved to pick on me and act like I wasn't there just because I wasn't their height.

Also, cause of my height, I weigh more than people think is the average weight, but I'm not very self conscious about it. My moms just say I'm compressed.

"C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon, go, go!" I heard the bus driver chant to us. We were the last ones on the bus. We apologized and rushed out

"C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon, go, go!" Several students said, to their slow friends. We went inside, and started to make our way to our lockers. They were pretty close, on opposite sides of the hall. Mine is next to Brooke, which isn't bad, but Chloe is always with her. 

Its a pain, because whenever I'm around, they prey on me instead of Jeremy or Michael, because I always stand up to them.

They are desperate to 'put me in my place'.

I got to my locker to see Brooke and Chloe there, and Jenna fighting her way though the hallway towards them.

"So, Jenna Rowlan said Madeline told Jake: I'll only have sex with you if you beat me at pool and then she lost at pool deliberately..." Chloe said. I rolled my eyes, that is so stupid to be gossiping about. I opened my locker. It was decorated with (Favorite Fandom) stickers and video game characters, the ones I always play. I also had a "Best Player 3!" certificate they Michael gave to me as a joke gift for my birthday.

"That is so awesome!" I heard Brooke say, as she leaned against locker. I put my backpack in there and got out my math textbook and folder.

"Brooke!"

"I mean slutty!"

"And then Madeline was all like-" Jenna interjected, only to be cut off by Chloe hitting her fist to the metal lockers. It gave of a rattle.

"I'm telling the story, Jenna!"

"Jesus Chloe, just let people voice their opinions! I mean, its their life!" I rolled my eyes, and closed my locker.

"Excuse me?" She said, offended as her dirty blonde ponytail swished across. Brooke and Jenna turned there attention to me.

"Oh, (Y/N), any thoughts on my new rumor about you?" 

"What, the one about how I like my brother in the wrong way, or the one about how I'm lesbian for Madeline, because none of that is true. And the first one is severely wrong." I rolled my eyes and tried to walk across the hall. It was less crowded now. But of course, some asshole had to bump into me.


	3. Chapter 2

You stared up at Rich, even though he was considered short.

"Yo, don't touch me, short ass!"

"Speak for yourself, asshole." I grumbled, trying to push past him to get to Jeremy.

"Hey! Stay still." Rich pushed me against the locker next to Jeremy. He just stared.

"Oh, sorry, she was just trynna get to my-"

"Your next if you keep talking!" Rich shushed him and turned me around. I smelled something foul, and I turned my head to see him putting something in my backpack.

"Dog shit? Seriously?" I rolled my eyes.

"Take it out and your dead!" He warned, then saw someone passing by. "Jakey D! Yo, what's the story with Madeline?"

"Oh man, I shouldn't say...but it's a good thing I rock at pool." He smiled, and fist bumped Rich as they walked away. I sighed heavily and looked at Jeremy. He just pat my back, almost gagging at the smell from my bag.

"At least he didn't damage my hoodie." I sighed out in relief. 

My hoodie is a dark blue, and I have a bunch of matching patches to Michael. This was the real gift he got me when I was younger, and he always gets two patches for his jacket so I can have one, too. It will always be too big for me, but I wear it anyway. It covers my hands.

"We navigate the dangerous hall, I focus on a poster there on the wall..." Jeremy continued on, me trailing behind him. Our eyes both land on the poster. We slowly make our way towards it.

"Avoiding any eye contact at all, and trying hard to remain unseen." We say together, and stop by it.

"The poster's closer now, what does it say?" He asked, it was closer to me, and honestly I don't think I would be bullied for signing up.

"It's a sign up for the after school play..." I answer. I scoffed at the thought. I wasn't very fond of theater, but Jeremy looked like he was considering it for a moment. "It's a sign up sheet for getting called 'gay!' And that's not what you need right now. End scene." I remind him, and we move on.

"We hang a left and there's...!" 

"Christine..." I gaze at his love struck expression. It slightly crushed me.

"Christine..." I begrudgingly join in.

"Christine... Christine Conigula, Christine-" We sang together. I watched as Christine stopped by us.

"Did you say something?" She asked, gagging from the smell of my backpack. Her nose shriveled slightly as she kept walking.

"I...uhhh...nuh!" Jeremy reached out as she walked away. I pat his back, and we continued on.

"Well that was smooth." I smiled with a chuckle.

"Yeah that was super pimp. My mac daddy game couldn't be more limp!" Jeremy whined. I just pat his back and sang the next line.

"No time to wallow, no instead, just clear your brain and move ahead!" I pointed forward as we walked. I took a pot in front of him and began to walk backwards. "Accept that you're one of those guys, who'll be a virgin 'till he dies!" 

We both knew it, so he didn't take offense to that statement. I bumped into some lockers, which mare a loud noise. And... a squishy noise.

Gross.

I watched as two boys walked across the hall. They were also in our grade. Both as popular as Jake and Rich. Basically male Chloe and Brooke.

No, they didn't gossip all the time, but if they said something, people would believe it. Their complex worked the same.

The taller one, with blonde hair and light brown eyes was Johnny. He is a badass, for sure. He's gotten into quite a few fights around the school, which boosted people's awareness off him. After he got back to school from suspension, Jake talked to him and found out he was super chill. They've been friends ever since.

..though, there are rumors that he has slept with 50% of the girls in the school. They even say he's gotten girls pregnant before. But I never trust rumors. And I do not want to do research myself.

Then there's the shorter one. Taller than Rich for sure. Maybe the same height as Jeremy of Micheal? I've never seen them stand near each other, so I wouldn't know. His hair is dyed an ocean blue. It looks fantastic on him. He also has blue eyes. He's a very sweet boy. He's on quite a few teams, as well as soccer, basketball, swim, archery, and baseball. Some aren't in season though, so he has some free time during the week.

I was snapped back to reality when the school bell rang. We were late! We ran to class, and luckily the teacher let us in. He sighed in relief and sat down in our seats. Everyone finished their work early, so people just conversated now. I pulled my chair up to Jeremy's desk and sat by him.

"I don't wanna be a baller!" He began to whine again, and I rolled my eyes. I was gonna leave until he calmed down and stopped, but I couldn't bear the thought of doing so.

"Just want some skills to count on. If my nuts were any smaller, they would be totally gone!" He complained. Luckily, Jake, who was also in the class, didn't hear us. If he doesn't have to deal with us, he won't.

"If you continue at this rate, the only thing you'll ever date, is a MacBook Pro hard drive!" I teased again, he shot me a bit of a look that was attempting to be mad, but it didn't work. It made me chuckle.

"I don't wanna be Clooney, no, no,"

"We just wanna survive!" I joined him as the bell rung. We continued through the day, but it was mostly boring so here's the important bits.

Rich caught me trying to throw away the dog shit, so I put it back in. It's still mushed in there.  
I've gotten disappointed glances from my classmates all day.  
Jeremy now had "Boyf" written on his backpack, from when we got separated and Rich showed up.  
I got to go to my art class that I have no enemies in.

And now its lunch.

I met up with Jeremy, and we shuffled to the cafeteria, then out the doors to the back of the school. We sat against the wall, and I chucked my backpack wayyyy far away, so I wouldn't have to smell shit while I ate.

But I had to wait, Michael promises to share his sushi roll with me, or get me my own.

"Michael!" Me and Jeremy said in unison, as we saw his signature red PT Cruiser. We could hear a reggae beat playing as he pulled up on the back road.

"Jeremy, and (Y/N), how's it hanging? Lunch is bangin'!" He said as he got out of his car and the Bluetooth on his headphones activated, so he could still hear his song. I saw a little packaged Sushi box from HEB (It's a supermarket, if you don't know what that is), along with a slushy. He pat me on the head and sat down in front of us.

"Had my sushi, got my slushy and more!" I heard the music flare up a little bit as he moved his shoulders to the beat. He handed me my sushi pack. I opened it up.

"The roll is megi-maki," he informed me, but found a way to keep the song going instead of ending abruptly, "and I'm feelin' kinda cocky, 'cos the girl at Sev' Elev' gave me a generous pour!" He sang, slurping a bit of his slushy.

"You're listening to Bob Marley again, aren't you?" Jeremy questioned with a smile. He was standing and leaning against the wall, eating a sandwich.

"Ohhhh!! I'm listenin' to Marley, and the groove is soundin' gnarly! And we're almost at the end of this song!" The music flared again, and the song ended. He put his headphones on his neck and smiled at us both.

"Yeah, that was the end, now tell me friends: How was class? You guys look like ass, what's wrong?" He asked with a chuckle. We both gestured to our backpacks.

"Rich put dog poop in mine." I sighed out, not willing to go and get it from over where it was. Jeremy then showed Michael his.

"Boyf?" Michel turned his head to the side a bit, and then got his backpack as well.

"Yah, what does that even mean?" Jeremy questioned, then realizing and going over to sit next to Michael. The put his backpack to the side of Michael's. They make a confused look, and then turn it around to face me. They look over, and I start laughing hysterically 

It spells BOYF RIENDS.

"I hate this school." I heard Jeremy mutter, as he put his head into his backpack for a moment. "Oh, hey!! I wrote Christine a letter telling her how I feel." He reported to Michael.

"That's progress!" Micheal said, enthusiastically, pulling out his phone. Probably to contact one of his dealers.

"I tore it up and flushed it." Jeremy sighed, standing up and leaning back on the wall again. 

"Ugh." Michael rolled his eyes a bit, and glances up at me. I couldn't help but heave a silent sigh of relief.

"It's still progress..." Jeremy mumbled.

"It's all good, hey, I saw on discovery that humanity has stopped evolving!" Michael said excitedly. When did he see that? I don't think I was with him.

"That's...good?" I questioned, finishing off my sushi and placing the box into a nearby trash can.

"Evolution's the survival of the fittest, right?" Michael asked, to which we nodded. He laid down in the grass. "But now, because of technology, you don't have to be strong to survive! Which means there's never been a better time in history to be a loser! Ha!" At this point, I noticed Jeremy's attention wandering to looking inside the window we sat at. "So own it! Why try to be cool when you can be-"

"Signing up for the play!" Jeremy suddenly interrupted, putting his hands on the window and staring in.

"I think he was gonna say getting stoned in our basement, but.." I shrugged and looked to Michael. He gave me a finger gun with a nod and a smile.

"No! I mean, look who's signing up for the play!" I could only assume who it was. And I was right, because his next lyric was, "Christine..."

"Christine..." Michael rolled his eyes with a smile. He joined in singing with Jeremy.

"Christine..." I joined, and the three of us got closer and closer to the door back inside. 

"Christine Conigula, Christine... Christine... Christine..." We entered inside. A few watched as we walked towards Christine and the poster. She began to walk away back to her table.

"Christine Conigula, Christine Conigula..." People in the cafeteria seemed to sing with us. We stood far from the poster. Suddenly Jeremy started to move closer. I widened my eyes.

I felt myself reach out, almost begging him to stop as he grabbed the pen with a smile. 

"Gayyy!" I hear Rich yell out as Jeremy finished signing his name. People began to laugh, I even heard someone say they like gay people. Which is.. a strange thing to say when your making fun of someone for that very fact?

"Hey! Stop it! Don't tease Jeremy just because he has a dream!" I yell at them, my arms crossed. I watch as the popular kids begin to loom over me.

"And what are you gonna do, pipsqueak?" Johnny said, cracking his knuckles as he stared down at me. I could tell there was an unfamiliar glint in his eyes, but I didn't know what to say about it.

"I'll... uh.." I began to realize that I was severely outnumbered. I looked down and away from them. I quickly grabbed Jeremy's arm and tried to get away, but Rich grabbed the sleeve of my hoodie.

"Hey, wait! I'm not done with you yet!" He said to me. I kept tugging on my sleeve as I tried to get away from him. I heard the sound of ripping and turned my head to see he had begun to rip the sleeve of my hoodie. I stopped pulling as I stared at it.

"You... you fucking ripped my hoodie!!" I yelled. I made him let go and started punching and kicking him. It seemed to do nothing though. He kinda just stood there, staring down at me. Eventually I stopped and began to run off out the cafeteria.

"(Y/N)!!" I heard Michael yell, but I kept running. I ran all the way to an unlocked supply closet and hid inside. I've been here a couple of times. Hiding from Rich or the other popular kids. 

I took off the hoodie and buried my face into it, beginning to sniffle and cry. I had worked very hard to make sure I would never rip, stain, or discolor it. Its the only piece of clothing I really care about.

And now its ripped.


	4. Chapter 3

"(N/N)?"

I sniffled as I heard Jeremy's awkward voice. I just buried my head deeper into the hoodie I couldn't seem to let go of.

"(N/N) isn't here right now.. she's in hoodie town." I mumbled softly. I heard the door click, and then Jeremy sat down next to me. He sighed and looked down at me.

"We're never gonna be the cool guys, we're more the ones who are left out." Jeremy said softly, slightly patting my hair to try and be comforting.

"Of all the characters at school... why aren't we the ones who the story's about?" I sniffled as I looked up at him. He sighed and looked to the door. The hallways were silent, class must be in session. He slowly stood up, pulling me to my feet with him.

"Why can't someone just help us out?" I asked him again, he just gave a ghost of a smile and joined in my singing.

"And teach us how to thrive... help us do more than survive!" We sang as we walked to our own classes. On the way, I shoved the hoodie into a pocket of my backpack that was untouched by the dog feces.

"Nah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah..." I heard the choir singing on my way down to my English class. I may or may not be taking a detour, I hate this school and everyone in it.

"More than survive..." I sang in a soft whisper, but then they got louder as I progressed down the hall.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah..."

"More than survive!" I sang, trying to hear myself over them. But they continued on. I got to class in a bit of a bad mood.

"If this was an apocalypse, I would not need any tips, in how to stay alive." I muttered quietly, we were just reading some random book.

"But since the Zombie army's yet to decend, and the period is going to end, I'm just tryin' my best to pass the test and..." I tapped my foot in an ansty manner as I watched the clock tick down the seconds. Finally the bell rung and people flooded into the hallways and out the school doors. 

"Survive, survive!!" I belted out as I grabbed my smelly backpack and ran out the door. I saw Michael's hoodie and ran towards it. Naturally, Jeremy was with him.

Michael gave me a side hug when he first saw me, and smiled. We were right by the room for Theater rehearsal. 

"Go go, go go, go go, go go, go go, goooo go!!" Me and Michael chanted as Jeremy walked up to the door for practice. He was about to turn the handle, when he flinched back and turned to us.

"I guess evolution's not for everyone..." He breathed out, staring at the handle for a moment.

"You don't have to do this!" Michael said comfortingly, which made Jere smile. 

"Of course, I'll mock you forever if you don't." He added, taking his hand and rubbing Jeremy's hair to mess it up. I giggled.

"I can go with you if your THAT nervous, Jere." I offered, to which he smiled and nodded at me. He took a deep breath, and turned towards the handle again. 

"C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon, Go, go!" I chanted to encourage him. He grabbed the handle and slowly twisted it, staying the chant to himself.

"C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon, Go- Yooooooo..." He awkwardly spat out, when seeing Christine. I face palmed and walked into the room, placing my backpack in the far corner. I could hear Christine's response.

"Yoooo...?" She said, confused but giggling.

"Uh.... is this where you meet for the play..?" He asked, not really noticing or taking into account the massive stage.

"No, this is where you meet for the swim team." I turned back to see her nodding convincingly, but sarcasm clear in her voice. He turned around to go to the door.

"I'm joking." She quickly added, to which he whipped around in response,

"Oh! Uh- Uh, oh, well I'M Jeremy!" He pointed to himself.

I facepalmed so hard I swear Christine could hear me. However. She didn't, and she just continued to stare at Jeremy.

"Are you OK? You- You seem nervous." Christine glanced at me, since I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Oh, oh oh no, I- Uh.." Jeremy was at a lose for words. I saw his gaze shift to me, which caused me to sigh. I shook my head. He continued to make a fool out of himself. I just sipped some water I brought with me, from my stinky backpack.

Until Christine finally said something.

"I get it. Your a virgin!" I couldn't help but begin to laugh, I choked on my water slightly and almost spit it out. I managed to swallow it back though.

"First play rehearsal!!" She added, patting me on the back to help me not die. I let out a sigh of relief.

Jeremy did not seem to catch the hint though, he didn't just roll with whatever Christine said. "Oh, you think I'm nervous about the play!"

"Why else would you be shaking? A lot..." Christine pointed out, to which he was at a loss for words. Again. I guess he was shocked that Christine is even talking to him for more than a minute or two. So naturally, I had to step in to help. 

"Excuse him. We're like... totally freaked." I said for him. It took Christine a moment to look over at me, and pretty much even realize I existed.

"It's OK!" She said when my being there finally settled in. "I'm a little jealous, actually. You never forget your first..." I began to turn a bit red in the face, until she continued. "play rehearsal!~ Coming here is the highlight-"

"Of your day?" Jeremy tried to finish, but Christine just chuckled and looked at Jeremy with bright eyes.

"Pshh, yeah right! Of my LIFE!" She exclaimed, standing up from her seat and staring up at the stage.


End file.
